


Yelling and Crying (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.+MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob: READER X SONNY X MIKEword count: 636warnings: anger, jealousy, yelling





	

Pros of being in a polyamorous triad: there were plenty of cuddles, each partner held unique qualities that you loved dearly, and there was always a mediator for a fight.

The cons of being in a polyamorous triad: you were dating two alphas as an omega and you were constantly mediating arguments. Especially around the time the three of you went into heat.

It wasn’t because Sonny and Mike didn’t love each other, no, it was just because they were both alphas and you were an unmarked omega and they just… Fought. They never fought with you, no, but with each other if they weren’t smiling and kissing and being cheesy they were fighting. And the Monday that you had off, one of the only Monday’s you had off ever, Sonny and Mike were fighting.

And they were fighting over you.

You could hear them as you dried your body after your shower, a screaming match in the middle of your shared apartment. You sighed and shook your head, stopping your movements to try and key in on the argument.

_“-Not fair that you-”_

_“-I work longer hours, what do you mean I’m-”_

_“-You hog the bed and-”_

_“-You’ve been on just as many dates with- as I have!”_

_“-Not fair, Mike-”_

_“-Don’t talk to me about it!-”_

Finally you yanked on your clothes, most of your body still wet, you pulled up the door open and marched into the living room where Sonny and Mike were red faced and staring down each other. “With both of you just shut the fuck up?!” You screamed, voice breaking, “I’m so sick of this shit!” They both turned to you in stunned silence, “If you both can’t fucking take this relationship, if you don’t want to be with me or if you don’t want to be with each other, just say so!”

You were at your wits end, tears burning in your eyes as they spilled over. For a moment everything was silent and then Mike and Sonny were looking at each other, looking at you, and nobody was speaking. Hell, the three of you were barely breathing.

“I don’t…” Sonny was the first to speak, “I don’t want to leave you. Or Mike. I just…”

“It’s so hard,” Mike confessed, “It’s so hard to try and get past my instincts. Because I love you and I love Sonny.” You nodded and wiped at your eyes, Sonny moving to embrace you. After a few tense moments Mike joined you, Sonny opening his arms to let Mike into his warm hug.

“I love you both so much,” You whimpered, crying again, “I love you so much and it’s so hard-” You paused to sob as Mike kissed your cheek and Sonny held you tighter, “It’s so hard to see you two fighting all the time, constantly. I know it’s hard because I’m about to go into heat but please.”

Mike nodded against you, “What if…” He took a moment to pause, “No, nevermind. It’s… Dumb.” Sonny pulled away to gently kiss Mike on the lips.

“Nothing you say could ever be dumb, Mikey,” He kissed Mike’s top lip, and then Mike’s bottom lip, before leading the three of you to the couch, “We need to work on our trust again. We need to work on our conversations and communication.”

Mike nodded and turned to you, pondering his words, “What if one of us marked you and… And the other married you? I’ve been looking it up and legally we would both be allowed in if something happened because one of us would be your husband and one of us would be your mate.”

You and Sonny shared a shocked look before you both nodded.

“Okay,” You agreed, “But we’ll have to talk about that for a long time, Mikey.”


End file.
